


Fire and Ice

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Marvel Head Cannons and Tumblr Prompts [7]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Twins, steve and Johnny are brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 19:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Steve thought he left everyone he loved back in that car. Thought his younger brother was safe with Peggy. Thought he saved at least one of his best friends. He didn't know Johnny had followed him onto the plane. Didn't know his brother was frozen in the ice too.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a "what if" I had floating on my brain taking up space. So.. Here it is

Finding his twin brother was one thing Steve Rogers never thought would happen after he woke up from the ice. Turns out.. He wasn't alone on that plane...

Johnny, Steve's younger twin brother (by 12 minutes) had followed him to war. After Bucky left its been hard but Johnny wasn't gonna leave Steve behind. So Bucky went to war and the twins stayed on shore. And when Steve finally got the chance to join the army? Johnny was right there with him the entire time. 

The super soldier serum was one of a kind. All used on Steve. But Erksine had another idea for Johnny. He had been working on another serum. One that could alter the dna the same as the other but in a different way. Johnny burst into flames after he was injected and could control it. Somewhat. 

So when Steve explicitly told and ordered his younger brother to stay in that damned car. He hoped the younger would listen for once in his life. Johnny didn't though. And jumped onto that plane, watched Steve take down Red Skull, heard his last words to Peggy.....just when he was going to reveal himself...the plane crashed into the icy waters. Both of them frozen in the ice and Steve not even knowing his twin was there with him.


End file.
